demidieuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson
Persée "Percy" Jackson est le principal protagoniste et narrateur de la série ''Percy Jackson'' ainsi qu'un des principaux protagonistes de la série ''Les Héros de l'Olympe''. C'est un demi-dieu Grec, fils de Poséidon, dieu de la mer et de Sally Jackson, une mortelle clairvoyante (qui peut voir à travers la Brume). Percy est l'un des héros mentionnés dans la première Grande Prophétie et a été destiné à faire un choix qui allait préserver ou détruire l'Olympe. Il est actuellement le petit-ami d'Annabeth Chase et le meilleur ami de Grover Underwood et le conseiller du Bungalow 3 à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Percy est interprété à l'écran par l'acteur américain Logan Lerman. Biographie Enfance Persée Jackson, dit Percy, a été élevé par sa mère, Sally Jackson, alors que son père Poséidon les avait quittés pour deux raisons : les protéger et par interdiction formelle de son frère Zeus, le plus puissant dieu. Dans le même but, Sally se maria avec Gaby Uggliano, sunommé Gaby-Pue-Grave par Percy. Ce dernier déteste énormément Gaby à cause de son comportement envers sa mère, et envers lui. Durant toute son enfance, il lui est arrivé d'étranges choses. Il a été renvoyé de toutes ses écoles (6 au total) pour des raisons diverses et variées... Une fois c'était un incendie, l'autre une inondation... Vie à la colonie Percy Jackson réside au Bungalow 3, celui de Poséidon. Au début il y vit seul, mais dans le tome 2 quelqu'un d'inattendu arrive dans sa vie. C'est Tyson, un cyclope qui était au début seulement son ami. Son arrivée bouleverse la vie de Percy et ce dernier a honte d'avoir Tyson comme demi-frère. Mais à plusieurs reprises, Tyson sauve la vie de son demi-frère. Et à force de le connaître, Percy commence à être fier d'avoir Tyson comme frère. À son arrivée à la colonie, il n'est pas apprécié de tous et il se sent seul... En plus de ça, il y a des épreuves variées pour s'entraîner et il ne les réussit pas toutes. Série Percy Jackson Percy Jackson est le personnage principal de cette série. En plus d'avoir le rôle de héros, il raconte l'histoire : son histoire. Pendant Le Voleur de Foudre Percy Jackson est un enfant de 12 ans, nommé ainsi par sa mère d'après le héros grec Persée, pour la raison simple que ce dernier fut un des rares héros à connaître une fin heureuse. Expulsé de plusieurs écoles, il se retrouve à l'académie de Yancy. Là, il n'a qu'un seul ami : Grover Underwood, qui prétend être handicapé pour ne pas faire connaitre sa véritable identité, car c'est un satyre. Au cours d'une sortie scolaire au musée, Nancy Bobofit, tyran de l'école, tente d'intimider Grover, ce qui a pour conséquence de mettre en grande colère Percy. Par on ne sait quel moyen, un jet d'eau jaillit d'une fontaine et touche Nancy Bobofit. Témoin de la scène, le professeur de mathématiques, Mrs Dodds ordonne à Percy de la suivre pour le réprimander, et lui demande de restituer ce qu'il a "volé". Et sous ses yeux, elle se transforme en une espèce de créature ressemblant à une chauve-souris, avec en plus d'énormes crocs c'est une furie... Surgissant à ce moment accompagné de Grover, Mr Brunner, le professeur de Latin, lance à Percy un stylo-bille qui se transforme dans sa main en épée. Grâce à cette aide inattendue, le jeune écolier parvient à triompher de ce qui était une furie mais n'est pas au bout de ses peines... En revenant au bus, Percy demande à ses camarades où est leur professeur de mathématiques, Mrs Dodds. Mais tout le monde lui répond que la seule professeur d'algèbre et de géométrie qu'ils aient est Mme Kerr ! Percy pose alors la même question à Grover, et ce dernier met un temps avant de répondre "Mme Kerr"... Plus tard, de retour à l'école, Percy surprend une conversation entre Grover et Mr.Brunner. Et à sa grande surprise, ils parlent d'un grand danger planant sur sa vie ! A partir de ce moment, Percy devient très suspicieux. A la fin de l'année scolaire, Percy rentre chez lui avec Grover, en bus. A un arrêt, ils voient trois femmes tricotant une énorme chaussette : ce sont les Parques. Au terminus, alors que Grover lui avait demandé de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille aux toilettes, Percy rentre chez lui seul. Quand il franchit le seuil de sa porte, il retrouve son affreux beau-père, Gaby Ugliano, en pleine partie de poker avec ses amis. Quand sa mère rentre, il apprend qu'il vont tous les deux partir passer le week-end en bord de mer, à Montauk. Mais pendant un orage, il a la surprise de voir Grover frapper à sa porte... Pendant La Mer des Monstres thumb|250px|Une géante gaufre bleuePercy rêva que son ami Grover, déguisé en robe de mariée, était en danger. Réveillé, il s'est redressé brutalement dans son lit, tout tremblant. Il n'y avait pas de tempête. Pas de monstre. Le soleil matinal pénétrait dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Percy a cru voir une ombre s'agiter derrière la vitre, une forme humaine. Mais à ce moment là on a frappé à la porte, c'était sa mère, et l'ombre à la fenêtre avait disparu. Son imagination avait dû lui jouer un tour. Une fenêtre du quatrième étage, desservie par un vieil escalier de secours... Impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un dehors. Pour Percy, c'était le dernier jour d'école, il devrait être excité. Il touchait au but. Percy a passé la main sous son oreiller sur le stylo-bille avec lequel il dormait, Turbulence. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas manié. En plus, sa mère lui avait fait promettre de ne plus utiliser d'armes à l'intérieur de l'appartement le jour où il avait fait tournoyer un javelot dans la mauvaise direction, infligeant un sort funeste à son vaisselier. Percy a posé Turbulence sur sa table de chevet et s'est extirpé de son lit. Il s'est habillé le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas penser à son cauchemar, ni à des monstres, ni à l'ombre de sa fenêtre. Sa maman lui avait préparé des gaufres bleues et des œufs aux plat bleus pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était une habitude marrante qu'elle avait, elle fêtait les grandes occasions avec de la nourriture bleue. Percy croit que c'est sa façon à elle de dire que tout était possible. Il mangea à la table de la cuisine pendant que sa mère faisait la vaisselle. Les gaufres étaient délicieuses, puis Percy entama une conversation avec sa mère en parlant de son étrange rêve sur Grover. La pendule de la cuisine a sonné la demie. Il était sept heures et demie, l'heure pour Percy d'aller à vite l'école, car son ami Tyson paniquerait et avait peur de prendre le métro tout seul. À contrecœur, Percy a dit au revoir à sa mère. Puis il a dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller prendre la ligne 2. En sortant de la rue, il a jeté un coup d'œil à l'immeuble d'en face. Une brève seconde, il a aperçu une forme sombre dans la lumière du soleil matinal — une silhouette humaine qui se dessinait conte le mur de brique, une ombre qui n'appartenait à personne. Puis, en ondoyant, elle s'est évanouie. La journée de Percy a commencé de façon normale. Du moins, dans la mesure où les choses peuvent êtres normales au collège Meriwether. Meriwether, qui se trouve au sud de Manhattan, est une école de la mouvance « éducation nouvelle », ce qui veut dire qu'on s'assied sur des fauteuils poire et que les profs viennent travailler en jeans et tee-shirts de concerts de rock. Pour Percy, ça lui allait. L'unique reproche qu'il ferait à Meriwether, c'est que les profs regardaient toujours les choses du bon côté, alors que les élèves n'avaient toujours pas que des bons côtés... Son premier cours de la journée a été l'anglais. Tous les classes avaient lu un livre qui s'appelle Sa Majesté des mouches, dans lequel une bande de gamins se retrouvent abandonnés sur une île déserte et pètes les plombs. Alors, pour l'examen de fin d'année, les professeurs ont tous envoyés les élèves dans la cour de récré passer une heure seuls, dans surveillance, pour voir ce qui se passerait. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est un concours géant de frites sur les fesses entre les cinquièmes et les quatrièmes, deux bagarres de gravier et une partie de basket ball sauvage. Matt Sloan, la brute de l'école, dirigeait la plupart de ces activités. Ce dernier distribuait joyeusement des frites à la ronde, jusqu'au moment où il a eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à l'ami de Percy, Tyson. Tyson, qui vivait dans un carton à la 72 rue, était le souffre-douleur des élèves de Meriwether. Matt Sloan, donc, est arrivé furtivement derrière Tyson et a tenté de lui faire une frite, ce qui a paniqué Tyson : il a réagi par un revers de main un peu trop brutal. Sloan a voltigé quatre bons mètres plus loin et s'est planté dans la balançoire en pneus des petits. Il traité Tyson d'abruti et lui a hurlé de retourner dans son carton. Tyson a éclaté en sanglots. Il s'est écroulé sur la cage aux écureuils, si lourdement que les barreaux se sont tordus, et a enfoui la tête dans ses mains. Percy a ordonné à Matt de retirer ce qu'il a dit. Ce dernier s'est contenter de dire Percy aurait pu avoir des amis s'il ne défendait pas cet abruti de Tyson. Percy a serré les poings. Il sentait son visage se cuire et espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de virer au rouge tomate. Il a dit que Tyson n'est pas un abruti, mais juste... Il cherchait le mot exact, mais Sloan n'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à rire avec ses horribles potes, tous plus baraqués les uns que les autres. Était-ce son imagination, ou Sloan avait-il plus de sbire que d'habitude ? D'ordinaire, Percy le voyait affublé de deux ou trois acolytes mais, ce jour là, il en avait une bonne demi-douzaine en plus, qu'il était presque certains de n'avoir jamais vus. Sloan lui a lancé à Percy d'attendre le cours de gym, car il était mort, très mort. À la fin de la première heure de cours, le profs d'anglais, M. de Milo, est sorti inspecté le carnage. Il a déclaré que les élèves avaient parfaitement compris Sa Majesté des mouches. Aucun d'entre eux n'était recalé à son cours et, tous, ils devraient veiller, en grandissant, à ne jamais devenir des individus violents. Matt Sloan a hoché gravement la tête, avant de décocher à Percy un sourire à demi édenté. Pendant Le Sort du Titan Prévenus par Grover que deux demi-dieux, Bianca et Nico Di Angelo, se trouvent dans une académie de militaire, Percy, Annabeth et Thalia se rendent à Westover Hall pour les chercher et les amener à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Après avoir échappé à la surveillance du principal-adjoint, M. Thorn, et d'un professeur de l'académie et retrouver Grover, le petit groupe décide d'aller au bal du gymnase chercher les Di Angelo. Pendant qu'il danse avec Annabeth, Percy s'aperçoit que M. Thorn les surveille, puis remarque que le principal-adjoint et les deux demi-dieux ont disparu. Arrive bientôt... Pendant La Bataille du Labyrinthe Le lundi de la première semaine du mois de juin, Percy étais dans la voiture de sa mère, devant le collège Goode, sur la 81 rue. Il était là pour une visite d'orientation et sa mère lui demanda de ne pas démolir le collège car c'était l'école de Paul Blofis, son copain. Paul se tenait sur le pas de la porte pour accueillir les futurs élèves de troisième. Avec ses cheveux poivre et sel, son jean et son blouson de cuir, il faisait penser à Percy à un acteur de télévision, mais c'était juste un prof d'anglais. Il était arrivé à convaincre le collège de prendre Percy en classe de troisième, bien qu'il s'est fait systématiquement renvoyer à toutes les écoles où il était allé. Percy a essayé de lui expliquer que c'était une mauvaise idée ; Paul n'a rien voulu entendre. Après avoir entamé une conversation avec sa mère, il était l'heure pour Percy d'y aller. Au moment où il allait sortir de la voiture, il a jeté un coup d'œil vers le perron de l'école. Paul Blofis souhaitait la bienvenue à une fille en tee-shirt bordeaux et jean éliminé, couvert de trait de marqueur. Elle avait les cheveux roux et frisés. Lorsqu'elle a tourné la tête, Percy a entrevu son visage et ça lui a donné la chair de poule. Il demanda à sa mère si le collège possédait une autre entrée, elle lui répondit un peu plus loin sur la droite. Sally allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Percy est sorti de la voiture et a filé comme une flèche, en espérant que la fille aux cheveux roux ne le verrait pas. Son idée était de faire une entrée discrète, mais Percy a dû y renoncer : deux pom-pom girls en uniforme blanc et violet étaient embusquées devant l'entrée latérale pour coincer les nouveaux. Avec un grand sourire, elles ont salué Percy, et il s'est dit que c'était la première et sans doute la dernière fois que des pom-pom girls lui faisaient un accueil aussi chaleureux. L'une était blonde aux yeux bleu métallique. L'autre afro-américaine, avec des cheveux noirs frisés dignes de Méduse. Elles avaient toutes les deux leur nom brodé sur leur uniforme, mais dyslexique comme il était, Percy avait l'impression d'essayer de lire des spaghettis. Pendant Le Dernier Olympien Série Les Héros de l'Olympe Pendant Le Héros Perdu N'apparaissant pas dans le tome, Percy est porté disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Ses parents et ses amis de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé sont inquiés et le recherchent mais en vain. Les nouveaux demi-dieux Jason Grace, Piper McLean et Léo Valdez pensent qu'il est un grand héros, car tout le monde ne parle que de sa disparition au camp. À la fin du livre, Jason pense que Percy se trouve dans la colonie des demi-dieux romains, le Camp Jupiter. Pendant Le Fils de Neptune Depuis plusieurs jours, Percy se fait constamment attaqué par les Gorgones, Sténo et Euryale, qui avaient l'intention de devenir plus célèbre que Méduse. Leur combat ne s'arrête pas parce que les deux gorgones se reforment très rapidement et que Percy à la malédiction d'Achille. Quelques jours avant, il s'était réveillé à la Maison du Loup, n'ayant aucune idée de qui il était, ni comment il était arrivé là, puis il rencontra Lupa. La seule chose dont il se souvient, c'est les souvenirs qu'il possède de Annabeth Chase. Percy frappe ensuite Sténo et utilise son plateau pour dévaler une colline. Il rencontre Junon qui lui donne un choix : l'emmener de l'autre côté de la route, ou tout quitter et aller à l'océan, la création d'une vie nouvelle et invincible pour lui-même. Percy choisit de porter Junon au camp, même si cela signifie qu'il perdra la malédiction d'Achille. Après avoir atteint les frontières du camp, il rencontre deux demi dieux qui gardaient les frontières ,Frank Zhang et Hazel Levesque, il utilise l'eau d'une rivière à proximité pour créer deux mains géantes qui tuèrent les deux Gorgones. Les eaux de la rivière semblent avoir également emporté sa malédiction d'Achille, Percy se sentait vulnérable. Après leur combat, Junon le présente comme un fils de Neptune et Reyna semble savoir qui est Percy en quelque sorte quand elle entend son nom. Reyna ordonne alors à Hazel de l'emmener à l'intérieur où elle pourrait l'interroger. Percy rencontre alors Octave dans le temple de Jupiter , puis rencontre Nico Di Angelo, Percy se souvient d'avoir déjà rencontré Nico mais il ne s'en rappelle plus. Après, il participa aux jeux du Camp Jupiter ,il se rappelle que ce jeu lui rappelle Capture-l'Etendard. A la fin du jeu , Mars lui-même apparaît et revendique Frank et sélectionne, Frank et Percy pour la quête consistant à retrouver Thanatos. Percy se souvient vaguement de lui à cause de son homologue grec, Arès. Il se rappelle qu'il l'a combattu. Après ils se lancent dans leur quête avec Hazel en utilisant le seul navire de la marine romaine, une chaloupe. Ils naviguent jusqu'à la haute Californie où ils rencontrent Iris et voient l'armée des géants. Ils se déplacent ensuite vers Portland où ils rencontrent Ella et Phinéas. Phinéas demanda à Percy, Frank et Hazel, de capturer Ella. Ses intentions étaient de l'attacher et de la garder, mais les trois amis trouvent qu'il est cruel et font un pari avec avec Phineas. Percy et Phineas devaient boire le sang de gorgone. Il avait deux fioles. L'une contenait du poison et l'autre un puissant remède qui aurait pu guérir la cécité de Phinéas ou l'amnésie de Percy. Grâce à Gaïa ,Percy but le remède et Phinéas mourut. Ils finissent par atteindre le repère des Amazones qui est géré par Hylla, la sœur de Reyna et aussi l'ancienne secrétaire de Circé . Après avoir échappé aux Amazones avec beaucoup de difficultés , ils sont allés chez la grand-mère de Frank. La grand-mère de Frank avait dit à Frank qu'il était un descendant de Neptune et il pourrait se transformer en tout les êtres vivants qu'il voulait. Hazel était aussi surprise parce que Pluton lui avait dit qu'un descendant de Neptune la débarrasserai de sa malédiction. Elle avait pensé que c'était Percy mais maintenant, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pourrait la libérer. De là, ils sont allés en Alaska, puis les souvenirs de Percy ont commencé à revenir. Après son arrivée sur le glacier Hubbard, Frank a pu libérer Thanatos grâce à son tison. Pendant ce temps, Percy devait repousser une légion de guerriers morts-vivants romains, utilisant ses pouvoirs . Alors que Hazel, Frank, et Arion essayaient de tuer Alcyonée, Percy a planté Anaklusmos dans le glacier. Cela a provoqué plusieurs fissures. Après que Frank réussit à tuer Alcyoné, ils ont récupéré Percy. Ils sont rapidement retournés à San Francisco sur Arion le cheval de Hazel, et au moment où ils retournaient au Camp Jupiter, Percy avait retrouvé tout sa mémoire .Il revoit Tyson, Ella et Kitty O'Leary sur la côte et est arrivé à la bataille. Percy était capable de tuer Polybotès avec l'aide de Terminus. Terminus a initialement refusé de l'aider jusqu'à ce que Polybotes ait traversé la frontière avec des armes et brisé Terminus. Cela a provoqué une colère si puissante en ce dieu qu'il a accepté d'aider Percy, il a utilisé sa tête cassée pour détruire Polybotes. Les autres demi dieux le voient, soulèvent Percy sur leurs boucliers et le proclamèrent préteur. Plus tard, pendant la nuit, il fit un rêve et fut visité par Héra et ils ont fait valoir au sujet du vol de ses souvenirs et sa vie. Au cours de leur entretien , Héra a averti Percy que Annabeth serait le seul problèmes quand elle arrivera à Rome. Percy furieux tente de l'écraser dans son rêve , mais elle disparut et il se réveilla. Après, il a expliqué au Sénat que les Grecs et les Romains ont déjà travailler ensembles lors de la Deuxième guerre des Titans. Il dit qu'ils doivent se réunir à nouveau et que les demi-dieux grecs plus leur ancien prêteur, Jason Grace étaient sur leur chemin dans un navire de guerre. Octave a tenté de convaincre le Sénat que c'était un piège, mais Percy a juré sur sa vie que rien de mauvais ne se produirait. Comme l'Argo II approchait, Hazel lui dit qu'il serait en danger puisqu'il a juré sur sa vie. Percy prend Frank et Hazel par les épaules et leur dit de venir rencontrer son autre famille. Pendant La Marque d'Athéna A venir Pendant La Maison d'Hadès A venir Caractéristiques du personnage Description physique thumb Percy a les cheveux noirs et les yeux couleur vert-océan, comme son père. Après qu'il ait porté la voûte céleste, une mèche grise apparait dans sa chevelure, jusqu'à ce que, au début du [[La Marque d'Athéna|troisième tome de la série "Héros de l'Olympe"]] il soit mentionné que cette mèche avait disparue. Personnalité Percy est très sarcastique et blagueur, ce qui fait tout son charme. Il n'aime pas se faire rabaisser et veut toujours prouver sa valeur. Son défaut mortel : la loyauté. Il pourrait détruire le monde entier pour sauver un ami.Il peut aussi se montrer insolent envers certains dieux comme dans héros de l'olympe tome 3 avec bacchus ou dans percy jackson avec Arès Capacités Lorsqu'il se trouve en présence d'eau, ses pouvoirs se trouvent décuplés. Il peut créer des tornades, des tempêtes, de la pluie et même soigner n'importe lesquelles de ses propres blessure, a condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop grave, il est un très bon navigateur et il peut aussi communiquer avec les cheveaux . En plus, il est très bon au combat avec l'épée. Cependant, il est dyslexique car son cerveau est programmé pour lire le grec ancien et il n'est pas très attentif en classe a cause de son hyperactivité. Relations Romantiques Annabeth Chase La relation croissante entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase joue un rôle important dans la série Percy Jackson , ainsi que la relation entre Annabeth, Percy et Luke Castellan . Luke est le héros d'Annabeth et l'un de ses premiers amis sang-mélé. Annabeth aime Percy, qui elle fait allusion à, mais elle a encore des sentiments envers Luke. A la fin de Le dernier Olympien , Luke montre des sentiments pour elle, comme quand il demande a Annabeth si elle l'aimait. Elle lui a dit qu'il était «comme un frère pour elle," mais elle ne l'aimait pas; à laquelle il hocha la tête comme il s'y attendait. Ce sentiment est présent en dépit du fait que Luke et Percy sont ennemis jurés et il a tenté de tuer Percy à de nombreuses reprises.thumb|PercaliaDans La Mer des monstres , il apparaît que l'un des souhaits de sa vie est de sauver Luke . Au début de Le Voleur de Foudre , Annabeth est montré de ne pas aimer Percy quand elle découvre que Percy est le héros de la prophétie . Elle pense qu'il est faible et incapable de remplir sa mission, et est influencé par la rivalité entre sa mère, Athena , et le père de Percy, Poséidon . À la toute fin de La Mer des monstres , Annabeth embrasse Percy sur la joue après ils gagnent la course de chars. Dans Le Sort du Titan , il y a des suggestions de certains romance entre Annabeth et Percy, bien que sa mère, Athéna, désapprouve sa «relation» avec Percy et dit a Percy face à face après le vote de le tuer. Lorsqu'on leur a demandé s'ils voulaient le laisser vivre, Athéna était l'une des dieux qui ne leva pas de la main et avait dit aux autres dieux que son maintien en vie était dangereux.. Dans Le Dernier Olympien Percy et Annabeth s'embrasse et se mette ensemble a la fin du livre Calypso Calypso et Percy se sont rencontrés quand Percy a échoué sur son île fantôme de Ogygie. Calypso avait guéri Percy après avoir été gravement affaibli au mont Saint Helens. Percy apprend plus tard que la Calypso immortel a été condamné à vivre sur l'île pour toujours après avoir soutenu son père, Atlas. Elle lui demande de la rejoindre et vivre avec elle pour toujours, où il serait devenu immortel, mais il la refuse, même si elle le sauver de la prophétie (s'il était resté sur l'île, il n'aurait jamais eu 16 ans). Calypso était en amour avec thumb|PercalypsoPercy, et il l'aimait peu ainsi. Percy considere Calypso plus belle qu'Aphrodite, "mais je ne dirais pas ça à voix haute car elle me reduirait en cendres,". Dans Le Dernier Olympien, Percy a demandé que les Olympiens liberent Calypso de son ile. Percy a même déclaré que, pour aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, elle serait toujours son plus grand "Et si?". Il a été révélé que Hera a envoyé Percy à Calypso pour qu'elle puisse le guérir, tandis que les Parques acceptés Percy sur l'île car il était le genre de personne Calypso ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tomber en amour avec. Cependant, comme tous les autres héros qui se posent sur son île, Percy a dû la quitter. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Avant Le Dernier Olympien, Percy remarque qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps avec Rachel. Il a déclaré que, alors qu'il était dans le monde des mortels, il pouvait toujours appeler Rachel et elle serait là pour qu'ils thumb|Perachelpuissent passer du temps ensemble. Au début. Percy dit que c'était comme si son père aurait fait la mer belle, juste pour eux. Alors qu'ils sont seuls, Rachel avoue ses sentiments sous la forme d'une question hypothétique. Cependant, Beckendorf et Blackjack atterissent sur le capot de la voiture avant que Percy sois en mesure de répondre . Après il se lève pour partir, Rachel l'embrasse et lui dit d'aller sauver le monde. Il n'est pas sûr que les sentiments de Percy pour Rachel sont, comme il les déclare jamais ouvertement (même si, c'est peut-être parce que d'Aphrodite qui rend difficile pour lui, comme elle a dit qu'elle le ferait parce qu'elle l'aime). Plus tard, sur l'Olympe, Rachel dit a Percy qu'elle a été attirée par lui parce qu'il lui a ouvert la porte au monde Olympien, mais qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, comme elle est appelée à devenir la nouvelle Oracle (il pense qu'elle l'a larguer, "ce qui était dur a avaler, dans la mesure ou on n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble). A la fin de Le dernier Olympien, Rachel et Percy sont finalement simplement des amis. Amitiers Grover Underwood Grover Underwood et Percy ont été les meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient au collège a Yancy Académie. À l'époque, Percy le protégait de l'intimidation et des autres qui s'en prennent à lui, mais il n'était pas au courant que Grover est un satyre. Grover est aussi celui qui a aidé Percy a se rendre à la Colonie des Sangs-Mélés et l'a aidé dans sa première quête dans Le Voleur de Foudre. Leur amitié est la plus forte des relations de Percy (à l'exception d'Annabeth, sa petite amie), comme illustré dans La Mer des monstres, quand il a sauvé Grover d'être tué par le cyclope Polyphème et Grover établissant un lien empathie qui les relie permettant émotionnellement qu'il sache si l'autre est en danger. Grover avait mis tous les satyres à la recherche de Percy quand il a disparu dans Le Héros Perdu. Thalia Grace Thalia Grâce et Percy eurent leur premier rencontre à la fin de La Mer des Monstres quand elle a été retransformée en forme mortelle par la Toison d'Or, se présentant comme la fille de Zeus. En tant que fille de Zeus, Thalia a toujours été regardée dans des situations difficiles, appris à maîtriser des compétences plus complexes, comme jouer avec le brouillard, ce qui rend Percy plutôt intimidé par elle. Au cours de Le Sort du Titan, leur relation devient une relation amour-haine que un frère et une sœur auraient, allant même jusqu'à se battre avec leurs pouvoirs élémentaires. À la fin de la quête toutefois, Thalia le considère comme un ami, en le serrant dans ses bras après avoir rejoint la Chasse, disant: J'honore un ami." Pendant la guerre des Titan, elle et les autres Chasseresses aidaient Percy et la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Elle a également décidé de faire des plans de repas avec lui et Annabeth après la guerre finie. Pendant Le Héros Perdu, Thalia est envoyé par Artémis à la recherche de lui et était inquiete pour lui montrant, qu'ils ont encore une forte amitié ensemble. Nico Di Angelo Nico di Angelo pouvait facilement énerver Percy quand ils se sont rencontrés en demandant a Percy plusieurs questions Le Sort du Titan. Cependant, après que Percy aille dans une quête avec sa sœur, thumbBianca di Angelo, Nico comprend plus de son passé. Après la mort de Bianca, c'est Percy qui décide d'apprendre les nouvelles à Nico. Nico le prend très mal et commence à haïr Percy, lui reprochant la mort de sa sœur avant de s'enfuir du camp. Clarisse La Rue Clarisse et Percy ont une relation difficile. Clarisse n'aimait pas Percy pour cause qu'il la arrosé avec l'eau de WC quand il arrive a la colonie (même si elle essayait de lui enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes). Elle apprend plus tard que Percy s'est battu avec Ares, son père, elle et tout son Bungalow se mettent à détester Percy. Ils parviennent à devenir un peu plus proche dans La Mer des Monstres quand Percy parvient à la libérer de Polyphème et lui envoie de l'avant avec la Toison d'Or, un geste qu'elle apprécie grandement. Jason Grace Jason et Percy ont eurent leur première rencontre dans La Marque d'Athena et ont montré d'être en bons termes. Ils partagent de nombreuses similaritées: les deux sont des fils des Trois Grands et sont des demi-dieux très puissants; les deux sont excellents escrimeurs; les deux sont des leaders dans leurs camps respectifs; les deux détestent Octave; et les deux ont été choisis par Héra afin d'apporter les sept héros de la Prophétie. Alors qu'ils combatent Otis et Ephialtes, les deux sont capables de bien travailler ensemble. Il est également montré que lorsqu'ils travaillent ensemble leurs pouvoirs deviennent plus intenses comme quand ils ont créé une énorme tempête à Fort Summer, tout en luttant contre les Romains. Hazel Levesque Tout au long de Le Fils de Neptune, Percy et Hazel restent des amis très proches. Quand Percy arrive en premier, il sauve la vie de Hazel et Frank. Après, Reyna dit a Hazel de faire visiter Percy le Camp Jupiter et l'emmène à Octave pour qu'il décide si il fait partie de la légion. Une fois, Hazel a sauvé Percy de la noyade dans le sable mouvant de Gaia. Pendant les périodes de détresse ou de confusion, Percy et Hazel se réconfortent les uns des autres et se donnent des conseils d'une manière fraternelle. Percy a également déclaré que Hazel était trop important pour lui et ne le laisserait rien lui arriver. Hazel embrasse même Percy sur la joue, même si Percy affirme qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser fraternel. Piper McLean Percy et Piper rencontrairent d'abord dans la marque d'Athéna, mais ils ne sont pas particulièrement proche et ont pas appris à bien se connaître encore. Malgré cela, Piper est représentée choisisant soit Jason ou Percy comme "leader" des sept. Piper sauve techniquement sa vie et celle de Nico di Angelo deux fois au cours de leur quête de l'Athéna Parthénos. Percy est présenté comme ayant au moins deux fois la capacitée de ne pas se faire enjoler par Piper. Percy se préoccupe également d'elle après qu'elle soie blessée à l'épaule. Zoé Nightshade Zoé Nightshade est la fille d'Atlas. Au début, elle n'a pas aimé Percy, mais ensuite elle est venue à le respecter après avoir été son plan qui a aidé à vaincre le lion de Némée, même en donnant Percy la peau après le combat. Au cours de la quête, Percy apprend plus sur le passé de Zoé tout en ayant des rêves, apprenant que Hercules l'avait trahie après qu'elle lui a donné Anaklusmos. Percy vient même à apprécier Zoé car ils passent plus de temps ensemble. Avant la mort de Zoé, elle complimente Percy en disant qu'il n'y a rien comme Hercule (qui l'a trahie), et qu'il méritait Turbulence. Après sa mort au sommet du mont Othrys, Artemis l'a transformée en une constellation nommée chasseresse après sa mort par Artemis, comme Zoé fait partie de la chasse. Percy se souvient encore de temps en temps, quand il vit sa constellation quand sur l'île de Calypso, ainsi que de se souvenir de son sacrifice dans Le Fils de Neptune, malgré l'absence de souvenirs de son passé à l'époque. Reyna Reyna était amer envers Percy au début du Fils de Neptune mais peu à peu tout a commencé à bien se passer pour lui. Elle interroge Percy et tout au long de la rencontre, elle lui explique qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés. Il est révélé plus tard qu'elle a vécu sur l'île de Circé, où Percy et Annabeth ont libéré une foule de pirates, résultant qu'elle et sa sœur s'étant fait prisonnieres. Elle demande a Percy s'il envisagerait dethumb|270px prendre la place de Jason comme préteur et ils pourrait être amis. Percy semble estimer que Reyna laisse entendre que ca pourrait entraîner qu'ils aient une relation amoureuse. Il décline l'offre de Reyna, indiquant qu'il a déjà une petite amie. Près de la fin de Le Fils de Neptune, Reyna sourit quand Percy arrive dans la bataille. Pendant la bataille, quand elle voit sa sœur Hylla, elle jette un regard à Percy qui semble dire: je pourrais t'embrasser maintenant. Armes Percy a pour arme un stylo magique que lui a donné Chiron lors de son combat contre la furie, et qui lorsqu'on enlève le capuchon se transforme en épée. Elle a pour nom Anaklusmos, ce qui veut dire "Turbulence marine". Il a aussi une montre, fabriquée par Tyson, son demi-frère cyclope, qui se transforme en bouclier lorsqu'il appuie sur le bouton. Anecdotes *Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. *Dans "Le Voleur de Foudre", on apprend que Percy vend illégalement des bonbons dans sa chambre de l'Institut Yancy. *On apprend aussi que, Percy a recopié une rédaction sur "Tom Sawyer" d'Internet, et qu'il n'a jamais lu le livre. *Il n'a jamais réussi à passé plus d'un an dans la même école. *Il est né le 18 aout. En coulisse... Percy Jackson est interprété par l'acteur américain Logan Lerman. Dans les films, il est lycéen. Apparitions *Série Percy Jackson **Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de Foudre **Percy Jackson : La Mer des Monstres **Percy Jackson : Le Sort du Titan **Percy Jackson : La Bataille du Labyrinthe **Percy Jackson : Le Dernier Olympien *Série Les Héros de l'Olympe **Les Héros de l'Olympe : Le Héros Perdu **Les Héros de l'Olympe : Le Fils de Neptune **Les Héros de l'Olympe : La Marque d'Athéna **Les Héros de l'Olympe : La Maison d'Hadès *Série Les Chroniques de Kane **Les Chroniques de Kane : Le Fils de Sobek *Films **Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de Foudre (film) **Percy Jackson : La Mer des Monstres (film) Galerie d'image 879569a4-1-.jpg Wallpaper PJ2 film2.png Image.jpg Percy_jack.jpg MerDesMonstresPercy2.jpg Percy jackson.jpg|Son of Poseidon Percy-jackson-sea-of-monsters-logan-lerman1-e1376095879807.jpg 227907-percy-jackson-la-mer-des-monstres-400x210-2.jpg Un-nouveau-trailer-de-percy-jackson-la-mer.jpg Sorties-cine-percy-jackson-la-mer-des-monstres.jpg P 20140622 155959.jpg 01656520.jpg Percy-jackson-sea-of-monsters-alexandra-daddario-logan-lerman.jpg img_logan_lerman_124759425110.jpg|LOGAN LERMAN percy.jpg|PERCY -Percy-Jackson-percy-jackson-35717262-245-125.gif|Percy avec Annabeth dans La Mer des Monstres Percy-Jackson-percy-jackson-30493936-640-964.jpg|Percy Percy-Jackson-percy-jackson-33868607-343-476.jpg Percy-Jackson-percy-jackson-35678896-245-350.png Percy-Jackson-percy-jackson-35678898-245-350.png Percy-Jackson-percy-jackson-35678899-245-350.png Percy-percy-jackson-30493951-478-720.jpg Citation * "Ce n'est pas un hasard que nous a trouvés Thalia et moi, Grover. Tu as le plus grand cœur qu'aucun satyre ait jamais eu. Tu es un chercheur-né. C'est pour cela que tu es celui qui retrouvera Pan." à Grover, Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de Foudre, page 316 * "Si je dois survivre, ce ne sera pas parce que j'ai un manteau en peau de lion. Je ne suis pas Héraclès" ''Percy Jackson : Le Sort du Titan, page 280 * ''"Les dieux mineurs méritent mieux, Ethan, mais la destruction totale, ce n'est pas l'équilibre. Cronos ne construit pas. Il ne fait que détruire." à Ethan, Percy Jackson : Le Dernier Olympien, page 364 * "Vous devez renoncer à vous débarrasser des demi-dieux qui sont puissant. Ce qu'il faut, c'est au contraire les accepter et les former. Tout les enfants de tous les dieux seront accueillis et traités avec respect. Tel est mon souhait." aux dieux de l'Olympe, Percy Jackson : Le Dernier Olympiens, page 394 . de:Percy Jackson en:Percy Jackson es:Percy Jackson he:פרסי_ג'קסון id:Percy Jackson pt-br:Percy Jackson ru:Перси Джексон Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Demi-dieu Catégorie:Fils de Poséidon Catégorie:Demi-dieu grec Catégorie:Personnages Masculin Catégorie:Participant à la bataille de Mannathan Catégorie:Conseiller(e) en chefs Catégorie:Demi-dieu romain Catégorie:Heros* Catégorie:Protagoniste